


Ya Amar

by munshayne



Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Drama & Romance, How Do I Tag, Krtsk Week 2020, KuroTsuki Week 2020, M/M, Romance, i really don't know what to tag, kurotsuki - Freeform, kurotsukki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25602478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munshayne/pseuds/munshayne
Summary: A world where everyone has abilities and Tsukishima Kei was granted the ability to see someone’s future, one day he stumbled upon the future of a stranger, Kuroo Tetsurou.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsuki Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844272
Comments: 20
Kudos: 66





	Ya Amar

**Author's Note:**

> KuroTsuki Week 2020!! Day 8: Fiction
> 
> Not a professional writer therefore I'm sorry for grammatical errors and repetitive words/phrases.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

They didn’t know where it came from or how it started. One day, humanity just woke up and suddenly they’re given abilities. 

Abilities. Abilities. Abilities.

That’s what matters to everyone right now. Some use their abilities to make money. Some use their abilities to do bad things. Some use their abilities for good things. Some see their abilities as a blessing. But to Tsukishima Kei.. it’s a curse.

He didn’t ask for that ability. He would just rather be in the 10% of the population that has no abilities than to have one. When he received his ability when he was 4 years old, he was happy about it. 

A mere kid like him that time would want to know everyone’s successful and happy futures… but not all futures are like that. Some lead to death. When Kei saw the future of his best friend, he was terrified and scared…. Because he saw death ahead of him.

True enough, after a few weeks his best friend died in an accident together with his parents. That’s when Kei suddenly became afraid of his powers. That’s when Kei hated his powers. At first he was motivated to change the future of everyone he knows who’ll face death… but the future can never be changed.

He couldn’t save his parents and his brother’s life. Although he said many times to be careful every time they’re going out because he saw that they’ll die in a car crash… and they did. He didn’t know why he survived, why he’s the only one who survived.

He wished he just died with them rather than to see all of his loved ones being taken away from him.

Kei started pushing people away in his life.He shuts everyone down every time they try to get close to him because he’s afraid. He’s afraid to be left alone again. He then started wearing gloves to avoid seeing other people’s future… because physical contact is the trigger.

Kei put on his gloves and headphones before heading out of his apartment. Shuffling his playlist of indie songs, he put his hands on his pocket and started walking. It was just a normal, sunny day. People going to work, people going to school or people just walking around.

The blonde was used to this scenery. It was just a small town with care free people, away from the city. 

“Good morning, Tsukishima!” Mrs. Tanaka, who runs the library, greeted him. Kei usually spends his free time in her library, reading all kinds of books. Romance, action, horror, fantasy or poetry. Poetry was his favorite of them all.

Kei greeted her back and went to the second floor, trying to look for books to read. He then removed his headphones and was greeted by the comforting silence. He stopped at one of the bookshelves and saw a book that caught his attention.

He removed his gloves because it will be hard for him to get the book. He tiptoed a little and reached for the book. Just as he was able to hold a book, a hand landed on top of him. 

Kei flinched and the book fell down. He grabbed his arms as his breath became uneven. It was the first time he made contact with someone after many months that it startled him. He looked at the man beside him who just picked up the book that fell.

“Here!” The raven exclaimed while handing Kei the book with a smile on his face. It took a while before he grabbed the other end of the book.

“Is something wrong?” The man asked then tilt his head. It was when Kei realized he was staring for too long.

His future was… not death. But it’s still unfortunate. 

“No, nothing. Thanks.” Kei said before immediately leaving the man away. He doesn’t want to get close or to talk with the guy even more now that he saw his future. He shakily put his gloves back on. 

He sat down on his usual spot and opened the book, distracting himself from what just happened. The book that he picked was about the moon, he read a few books about it but not the one that he was holding.

He was too busy reading that he didn’t notice a figure in front of him. Kei almost screamed when he locked eyes with the raven. The blonde glared at him but the man just smiled and waved. Kei let out a sigh as he closed his book and looked at the man.

“What are you doing here? I believe there’s still vacant seats available.” Kei asked.

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou. And you are?” Kuroo introduced himself and reached out his hand. The blonde stared at his hand then looked at him again. He figured out that the raven won’t stop bothering him until he tells him his name that’s why he gave up.

“Tsukishima Kei.” He answered without accepting his hand. Kuroo embarrassingly took his hand back and cleared his throat.

Kei doesn’t like what’s happening at all. These are the times when he wanted to have a teleportation ability, to escape these kinds of situations. 

“Do you have mysophobia?” The raven asked while taking glances at Kei’s hands covered with gloves. The blonde raised his eyebrow, not expecting to hear those words from him.

“I know what you’re thinking. I may look dumb but I’m not.” Kuroo defended himself with a grin on his face. Kei chuckled and removed his gloves. He already saw his future so he can just make sure not to touch other people.

“I don’t have mysophobia.” He answered and opened the book once again, picking up from where he left off. Kuroo leaned forward which made the blonde backed away.

“Then why are you wearing gloves? Is it for fashion?” The raven asked, curiosity was evident on his face. He was the first one who dared to ask him why he wears gloves because people find him intimidating but it looks like Kuroo’s not intimidated at all.

He’s more… curious. Like Kei was a puzzle he wanted to solve.

“Oh! I know! Do you wear it so you won’t activate your powers? One of my friend’s like that too. He has the power to freeze things so he wears gloves all the time as well. He’s like Elsa.” Kuroo mentioned and laughed, earning a shush from some of the people who’re quietly reading books.

“You’re too loud.” Kei said and the raven pretended to zipper his lips. The blonde shook his head lightly and focused on the book. He tried to process what he was reading but just couldn't, especially if he knew the raven was staring too deep at him.

“If you want to ask something, go ahead and stop staring.”

“Then what’s your ability!?” Kuroo asked, a little too loud. They earned glares and whispers which made Kei embarrassed to death. The raven is really bad news for him.

“Not telling you.” 

“W-what but you said- wait!” 

Kei stood up and placed the chair back to its place before returning the book on the shelf, the raven following him like a lost puppy. He kept pestering him about his abilities. The blonde doesn’t tell his abilities to anyone just like that because in the past people just approached him because of it.

“Are you seriously gonna keep following me?” Kei asked, his hands on his pocket as they kept walking. The raven nodded multiple times, his smile never leaving on his face which… looks…. Good on him.

“Why are you that interested in my power?” Kei questioned. Thinking that Kuroo’s like everybody else. Who’ll get close to him then ask him to see their future then they’ll leave him once they’re done using him.

“More like I’m interested in you and I would love to get to know you Tsukki.” The blonde raised his eyebrow with the nickname that Kuroo gave him and did not believe what he just said. Someone is interested in him? Hell nah.

“You picked the wrong person. Go find someone else.” Kei said, pushing the raven away.

“Why would I find someone else when I found you already?”

The both of them stopped on their tracks. The blonde looked at Kuroo, figuring out if it was a joke. But Kei didn’t sense a hint of foolishness on the other. They were so engrossed looking at each other when a hand brushed Kei’s hand making him shocked.

His hands started beating faster and his whole body was shaking which made Kuroo alarmed. The raven was asking what’s wrong but Kei ignored him and looked at the man who just passed. 

“N-no don’t!” Kei shouted and moved his feet towards the man. He heard Kuroo calling but his feet acted on it’s own.

With one last scream of no, the man was hit by a car truck right in front of Kei’s eyes. Everyone panicked. Some immediately approached the man, some stopped on their tracks and just looked, some tried to use their abilities to help or to get help.

And Kei just stood there.. Shaking… shocked.

Another life he failed to save. 

Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. Tears started rolling down on Kei’s face as Kuroo caressed his back, murmuring comforting words. But it didn’t help him, at all. Kei pushed Kuroo away.

“This is all your fault! If only I-” Kei snapped. He stopped when he realized what he was doing. He was blaming Kuroo. Because if they didn’t cross paths, if he didn’t follow him, if he didn’t touch him, then he won’t be able to see that scene right in front of his eyes.

But that’s wrong.

It was not Kuroo’s fault. He was just finding someone to blame because he failed to save another life. What he should really be blaming is himself because he could have moved faster and stopped the man.

“Tsukki…” Kuroo softly called and tried to step closer to him but Kei backed away.

“I- I’m.. I’m sorry.”

Kei said then ran away. He locked himself inside his apartment a few days after what happened. Scared to go outside again even if he’s wearing gloves. He just wanted the gloves to stay on his hands forever. 

He checked his emails one night full of requests and some are overdue work. Kei cracked his neck and stretched his body before continuing his work. He finished writing 3 articles as the night ended.

“Akaashi-san, yes I finished writing them. I’m sorry for the delay.” Kei said as he was on the phone talking to his senior. He wouldn’t say he’s his friend, more like an acquaintance. He doesn’t want to get too close to his colleagues but Akaashi does know about Kei’s power.

Kei mentally, emotionally and physically prepared himself to go out the next day. There’s still some quite shaking but it subsides after a few minutes. He chuckled when he remembered what Kuroo said, if he had mysophobia. The way Kei is acting right now can make people think that he has one.

He arrived at the place where he’s supposed to meet Akaashi to discuss some things about work. Kei saw him sitting nearby the window, working on his laptop. They exchanged simple greetings as the blonde sat down and took out his things from his bag.

“Are you feeling better?” Akaashi asked.

“Yes, thank you for your concern.” 

They talked about the articles that they need to write, artists or athletes that they need to meet and the due of each article. It’s a pain in the ass for Kei to interview because most of them are in the city, a 3 hour drive from where they are. Sometimes he wonders why the main branch of their office is placed here in Sendai rather than in the city.

But he do prefers to write here. Such a calming vibe can be felt from the city.

“And oh, my boyfriend and his friend will come here. Is that okay with you?” Akaashi asked when their food arrived, which was clearly more than for two people. Kei agreed because he doesn’t have a choice anyway, he can just be cold and intimidating just like he always does.

“Akaashi!” A voice was heard a few minutes later. Kei looked up and turned his head to the direction where the voice came from. Akaashi would sometimes mention him but he hasn't seen his lover yet.

An owl. That was Kei’s first impression of him. With his spiky hair that was colored black and white, his golden eyes and his well toned body. What caught his attention was the gloves on Bokuto’s hands.

Kei’s eyes widened when he saw a familiar figure behind Bokuto. Kuroo, dressed with a white long sleeves and black pants, was standing behind. They locked eyes and Kei immediately looked away.

His heart started beating faster and memories from that day flooded his mind. Embarrassment and guilt rushed over him. He can’t look at him, not after what just happened.

“Oh! Is this your co-worker? Tsukishima? Nice to meet you! I’m Bokuto.” Bokuto introduced himself and handed out his hand, covered with gloves.

“Tsukishima Kei.” Kei stated and accepted Bokuto’s hands. 

“Wait… Kei? As in Tsukishima Kei? Then…” Bokuto looked at Kuroo with a confused face. The blonde met the raven’s eyes and looked away once again.

“Nice to see you again, Tsukki.” Kuroo greeted with a genuine smile on his face. Kei turned his hands into a fist wondering how could he smile like that towards him after he blamed him for something that was not his fault?

“Y-yeah.”

Kei knows Akaashi was confused but he didn’t ask questions. The blonde’s a little- no, too awkward towards Kuroo but Kuroo seemed just fine and makes small talk every now and then. Thanks to Bokuto, the table was not that awkward ‘cause he keeps telling stories about him or akaashi or about Kuroo. 

Kei can see the reason why his senior fell in love with the guy.

The time went by and it was time to part ways. Bokuto and Akaashi needed to go somewhere, leaving the both of them alone. Kei still couldn’t look at his eyes that's why he stayed silent until Kuroo broke the silence.

“Are you free? Do you want to walk around with me?” Kuroo asked with his head tilted. Kei’s mind was telling him to turn him down but some part of him said to go with him. He bit his lip before nodding slightly earning a ‘yes’ from the raven.

“You look weird. Smiling like that.” Kei exclaimed. They’re walking for about a few minutes now, in silence. He was too embarrassed to start the conversation but Kuroo just kept smiling to himself.

“I can’t help it. I really thought you'd turn me down but you didn’t. It makes me feel happy.” Kuroo laughed and it was the most beautiful laugh that Kei heard. A small smile formed on his lips as they walked in silence once again. 

Kei wanted to say sorry for what he did. The raven was too nice. Acting bubbly and friendly with him even though he said those things. Everytime Kei would say a word it feels like there’s a lump on his throat. 

“I’m… sorry.” There, he said it. Kuroo hummed, raising his eyebrows. 

“I’m sorry I blamed you… that day.” Kei said then fidget with his fingers, avoiding eye contact. The raven stopped walking and so did he. He waited for Kuroo to shout at him, to curse at him, to push him away. But it didn’t come. 

“It’s okay but I just want you to know that it’s not your fault either. You can’t change someone’s future.” Kei’s eyes widened in shock and looked at Kuroo.

“Y-you… knew?” Kei asked. Kuroo put his hands on his pocket and cracked his neck before looking at the blonde.

“I told you I may look dumb but I’m not. I just realized it when you shouted at me. The way you flinch whenever you have physical contact with another person. And the way you tried to save the man like you know he’s going to die. That’s how I figured it out.” 

Kei doesn't know how to react to be honest. Should he feel happy that he doesn't need to hide his abilities? Should he feel nervous because he's afraid that the raven would just use him? He immediately discarded the second thought. Even if he just met him two times, he knows Kuroo's not like that. 

“How does it work? You can't activate it in your own will right?” Kuroo asked. They're now sitting on a bench, watching the sunset. Kei removed his gloves which made the raven a little confused.

“You're right. If I have physical contact with someone, I can see their future. It only works once so if we had physical contact already it's okay for me to remove it ‘cause I won't see it again.” Kei explained and touched Kuroo's hands with his pinky. 

“The future… How many days till the future that you can see will happen?” He asked, curious about Kei's ability.

“It's different for every person. Like that man, it happened in seconds. Some happened in months and some happened in weeks.” The blonde said before adjusting his glasses. 

“So.. Am I gonna die? You saw mine right?” Kuroo asked. The question that Kei doesn't like to hear from him because every person who approaches him just ends up being like the other, leaving him. 

But no… Kuroo's not like that.

“Why do you want to know if you're gonna die?” Kei asked then tilt his head. 

“So I can spend all of my time with the person I like before I die.” The raven answered honestly while looking at Kei.

“Then why are you here?”

“‘Cause you're the person that I like.”

Kei's eyes widened. He was the first person who confessed to him. A guy like him has never experienced confession because of his cold and intimidating personality.

“You like me? Even if we just met.. I don't know a week ago?” He questioned.

“I knew you months ago. You work with Akaashi right? I stumbled upon your work once then I became interested. Yeah I've read all of your works and what about it? I begged Akaashi to show me your picture just once. Man, looking back, that took weeks.” Kuroo said with his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pouted. 

“Why did you ask for my name then?” Kei asked with amusement in his eyes. 

“I just thought it would be weird if I'll come up to you and say ‘Oh you're my favorite journalist Tsukishima Kei’ so yeah..” Kuroo answered which made the blonde chuckle.

“So…. Can I have your number? Maybe we can… You know… Text or call each other, hang out, become friends, and maybe.. lovers?” Kuroo stated with a grin on his face.

“Wow. Not wasting any time aren't you?” 

Yes, Tsukishima Kei gave his number that day. They started with good morning and good night texts to talk about their days, to calls, and to face times. 

They haven't seen each other for a few weeks now since Kei's occupied with his work and he thinks the raven is busy as well. 

“So that artist tried to flirt with you while doing your interview but then got dumped in an instant huh?” Kuroo said, then laughed out loud. They're having face time while Kei was revising an article.

“He's not my type. He's cocky, thinks highly of himself, thinks he's so handsome when he's just average looking.” Kei replied then rolled his eyes. 

“Hmm is it really because of that or you're just interested in someone else?” 

Kei looked at the screen and saw Kuroo resting his chin on his hand with a grin on his face. 

For years, Kei has pushed people away from his life because he doesn't want to get too attached. But it's too late for it now. He became attached with Kuroo the day that they met and there's something in the raven that Kei can't just push away.

Of course he's still afraid, anxious but at the same time he feels… free. It's like there's a new light on Kei's life. The one that motivates him to get up in the morning, to go to work and to write articles.

It's like he found a new meaning to live, to trust and maybe… to love. 

“What are you doing?” Kei asked with a smile on his face looking at Kuroo. They've finally met after a few days since that call. 

Kuroo stares lovingly at Kei with his hands on his chest. The blonde can't help but to laugh because he looks ridiculous.

“I knew it. You're pretty during facetime but you're even prettier in person. God, what did I do to receive this kind of blessing?” Kuroo asked while looking up at the sky. 

I should be the one saying that, Kei thought. Who knew that the rooster head guy he met at the library will soon become one of his biggest blessings in his life? 

Kei always has walls around him. Not letting people get closer. But since he met Kuroo… he changed. He started talking to his colleagues more especially to Akaashi. He would often talk to Bokuto as well. It's like a huge lump on his chest was removed when Kuroo came into his life.

“So, shall we?” Kuroo said while handing a helmet to Kei.

They decided to roam around the city with Kuroo's motorcycle. They need to unwind from time to time. Kei can smell the raven’s perfume as he placed his chin on his shoulder, his hands wrapped around his waist slightly feeling his abs and well toned body.

Kuroo will speed up every now and then which makes Kei wrap around his arms tighter and Kuroo will just laugh it off. They went to the library, went to some bookstores, shops, parks and restaurants. They’re just having the best time of their lives.

“I’m not Justin Bieber but I wanna be your baby.” Kuroo unexpectedly said. He will randomly blurt out pick up lines to Kei which will either make him blush or make him laugh. The raven loves staring at his reactions.

Unfortunately, time flies by faster when you’re having fun and the next thing they know it’s already night time and they’re chilling at the rooftop of some abandoned building, looking at the city lights.

“That was fun.” Kei breathed. He was busy looking at the view but he knew Kuroo was busy looking at something else. He turned his head and met Kuroo’s eyes.

“Why are you so damn pretty?” Kuroo questioned, looking smittened by Kei’s beauty. The blonde laughed for the nth time today with butterflies on his stomach. It’s not the first time someone called him pretty but hearing it from Kuroo was something else (even if he says it every 10 minutes).

“Is it a curse?” Kuroo asked, breaking the silence. The blonde knew what he was talking about. He grabbed the can of beer and took a sip before answering.

“Yeah, it is. Knowing someone’s going to die and you can’t do anything about it. Some have great futures ahead of them and that makes me happy… but all of it will be covered up by guilt. I know I can’t change the future, that's why my parents, brother and friend died. But even after all that.. I still try.” 

Kei moved closer and placed his head on Kuroo’s lap. The raven’s hands automatically went to Kei’s hair, stroking it. The blonde closed his eyes as Kuroo’s hands kept playing with his hair.

“It’s hard isn’t it? I’m sorry I can’t do anything.” Kuroo whispered.

“No, don’t be sorry. Actually you made it a little better. It became bearable now that you’re by my side. Although I still can’t go out without my gloves though.” Kei said then raised his hand up in the air. 

“If you have the chance to change it, what ability would you like to have?” Kuroo asked, looking down at Kei.

“I want to be a normal person with no abilities and be just… me.”

A long, comfortable silence followed. Kei wished that the night was longer. In fact he wanted to stay there with Kuroo and just forget about everything. A thought came to the blonde’s mind. He never knew what Kuroo’s ability was because he never asked and the raven didn’t mention. He thought about asking it and at the end.. He did.

“Hmmm, let’s say.. It’s an ability that I can’t use recklessly or maybe I won’t use. But I did almost use it once. When my mother and father were on the verge of dying but they said I shouldn’t do it. They said I should use it for the person that I will love for the rest of my life. They said if I’m gonna use it, I need to make sure I won’t regret it. Because it will take a huge toll on me and to the other person.” Kuroo explained.

“The other person you mean, the reason that you’re gonna use that ability?” Kei asked and Kuroo nodded.

Kei thought that they’re almost the same, carrying a huge burden on their backs. The only difference is the way they handled it. Kuroo was bubbly, smiling, happy go lucky, but deep down Kei knows he’s still hurting.

They meet up every now and then in their free time. It’s either they’ll go outside, go to Kei’s apartment and go to Kuroo’s apartment, enjoying each other’s presence. Of course, Kuroo didn’t give up throwing pick up lines randomly. He promised Kei that he’s gonna make him fall for him.

And Kei did… but Kuroo doesn’t know yet.

“So this is where you work?” Kei asked as they stood in front of a building with the name Seleno on it. Kuroo smiled before opening the door and letting the blonde in.

Kei was immediately taken aback when he realized something. He looked around and saw empty canvas, unfinished and finished canvas, paints, and brushes with chairs in front of it. 

“You… Paint?” The blonde asked.

“Yup! I do workshops three times a week here. I have quite many students you know.” Kuroo bragged. He dropped his keys on the table and put his hands in his pocket and looked at Kei.

“I have loved painting ever since I was a child. At first it was just a hobby but then it became my passion. I took painting seriously during high school and now painting bunch of different things is what keeps me alive.”

Among all of the unfinished canvas, one painting stood out. Kei took a step closer to it. It was a portrait of someone familiar, too familiar. The background was still not done, and somethin’s still missing on the figure, but Kei knew those golden brown eyes very well.

“It’s not yet done but I can’t wait ‘till you see the finished product.” Kuroo said while staring at his own painting. Kei remained silent, his hands were slightly shaking.

“To be honest I was in an art block a few months ago… Then I met you and I was able to paint again. Cheesy huh? Kei?” Kuroo asked as he noticed the blonde’s shaky hands, on the verge of crying.

He gently turned Kei’s body to face him. “What’s wrong? Hmm? Do you not like it?” Kuroo asked softly while caressing Kei’s cheeks, wiping his tears. The blonde doesn’t know what to say. No, he doesn't wanna say what’s on his mind. Why he was shaking.. Crying…

“My future… What did you see that day, baby?” Kuroo whispered when he placed his forehead on Kei. The blonde shook his head and refused to say it, holding Kuroo’s hands on his cheek. 

“I’m gonna go blind… aren’t I?” 

Kei broke down and hugged the raven. He buried his face on his chest. Kuroo gently held the blonde’s head as he caressed his back, murmuring comforting words as he kept crying. He doesn’t want to accept the future that he saw, Kuroo’s future.

All those pictures of paintings he saw on Kuroo’s phone was his work. He loves painting but… he’s gonna go blind in the future and Kei doesn’t want to accept that. He wants Kuroo to keep doing what he loves and it hurts him so much.

“I guess I’m gonna need to finish this painting soon.”

“No. No! I’m not gonna let that happen. I’ll save you. I promise. You won’t go blind. I’ll change your future. I’ll change-”

Kei was cut off when Kuroo locked their lips together. He was surprised but he kissed back. He was having a hard time breathing but suddenly breathing became easier. Kei wrapped around his arms on Kuroo’s neck messing his hair and the raven’s hands found their way into Kei’s waist.

They pant for air as they pulled away. Kuroo rubbed their nose together while gently caressing Kei’s waist.

“It’s okay baby… It’s okay.”

After that day, Kuroo always updates Kei on what he was doing or where he is going. Kei was still determined to save Kuroo from the future that he saw. Everytime the raven would get the chance, he’ll take a picture of Kei. Kei doesn’t like it though because he prefers if the both of them are in it but he kept taking pictures of him.

When Kei asked why he was doing it, Kuroo answered that he would like to stare at his beauty as much as he can before his sense of sight will be taken away from him so in the end he let him be.

“Come on, come on!” Kuroo excitedly said while pulling Kei. He finally finished Kei’s portrait after a few weeks. The raven opened the lights and slowly removed Kei’s blindfold.

Kei’s eyes widened and his mouth opened. It was… beautiful. No, beautiful is an understatement. It was more than that, he couldn’t describe it into words. The painting looks exactly like him that it felt like he was looking at a mirror. The only difference was there’s a moon behind Kei in the painting.

“So… do you … like it?” Kuroo asked while biting his lips, The blonde was silent making him overthink things. It will be okay if Kei doesn’t like it but it would hurt him so bad.

“It’s okay if you don’t-” 

Kei grabbed Kuroo’s head and leaned to kiss him, shutting him up.

“I love it.” Kei said then flashed a genuine smile at Kuroo.

Let’s say they were late for their scheduled dinner at a restaurant because they had a heated make out session at Kuroo’s workshop, resulting for them being late for an hour and a half. It’s a good thing the manager still allowed them to have dinner even though they’re late.

After eating dinner, they decided to walk around the park,

“Oh wait, I forgot something in the park. Wait for me.” Kuroo said then left. Kei started to walk slowly when the raven was out of his sight.

There were quite a few people in the park. Some were having a picnic, some were enjoying their time alone and some being lovey dovey. The lanterns hanging from one pole to another gave light to the whole park.

He heard someone calling his name and when he looked at the other side of the street, Kuroo was there. They smiled at each other as the raven made his way to Kei.

Kei’s heart was beating faster. He promised himself that today he’ll confess his feelings for Kuroo. He practiced all night on how he should confess, talking to the air for three hours. But all of his preparations were for nothing when he saw a truck going fast towards Kuroo.

His eyes widened and his feet moved before he knew it. The only thing that was on Kei’s mind is the future that he saw that day. This is how Kuroo’s gonna lose his eyesight and Kei will give him no matter what. Even if he dies.

“Kei!”

A loud scream was heard together with the sounds of a body being thrown somewhere and the screeching sound of the car. With tears flowing down his face, Kuroo ran to Kei who was meters away from him.

“Kei! Baby!” Kuroo said as he held Kei, lifeless, in his arms. They heard some people panicking and shouting to call an ambulance. Kei’s body was covered with blood, including his face.Tears won’t stop falling from Kuroo’s eyes.

“T-tetsu..” Kuroo cried even more when Kei called his first name, for the first time, in this situation that they are in. 

“I- I…. saved you.” Kei whispered with a small smile on his face. 

“P-please don’t talk baby. The ambulance is on it’s way. Hang in there. Don’t leave me come one.” Kuroo begged. Kei was too tired to even hear, or speak, or see but he pushed his limits for the last time. Slowly, he raised his hand and cupped Kuroo’s cheek, caressing it.

“I l-love you… Tetsurou.” 

Kuroo shakily held Kei’s hands, kissing it. The blonde couldn’t feel any more strength left on his body. He smiled for the last time as his eyes closed. Before his world turned black, he heard Kuroo saying… “I love you, Kei.”

“Ahh!” Kei screamed as he got up from his bed, panting for air. A sharp pain occurred in his head, he feels like he have woken up from a long, long dream. But no, that dream was too realistic.

“His name… I can’t remember his name.” Kei said as he tried to recall the man’s name in his dreams. The more he tried to remember, the more memories from that dream disappeared. He couldn’t remember what the man’s name was, and so does what he looks like.

He felt emptiness on his heart as he tried to follow his usual morning routine. Kei splashed his face with cold water and looked at himself in the mirror.

“It’s just a dream. It’s just a dream Kei.” He told himself.

He put on his headphones and shuffled his playlist as he left his apartment. He still feels uneasy because of that dream… or if it was a dream. He doesn’t know anymore. 

“Good morning, Tsukishima!” Mrs. Tanaka, who runs the library, greeted him. Kei greeted back before going to the second floor on his usual spot.

He stopped on his tracks when he saw a painting placed at the center of the room. His eyes widened as he stared at the painting with a portrait of someone who looks exactly like him. A guy with a white cane was standing in front of the painting and Kei finds himself getting closer to it.

“Ya Amar.” Kei was confused when the man suddenly talked until he looked below the painting, it was the title of the beautiful, breathtaking piece that was in front of him.

“Ya Amar meaning my moon, my most beautiful.” The man added. The blonde’s eyes landed on the name below the title piece. The name was familiar to him, too familiar.

Painted by Kuroo Tetsurou

He tried to remember if he knew someone with that name or where he heard that name but he can’t remember anything.

“What ability do you have?” The mysterious man asked. Kei looked around and saw if there’s anybody there or the man was really talking to him.

“I don’t have one.” Kei answered. 

His eyebrows furrowed when he saw a small smile escape on the man’s lips. He couldn’t see him clearly but his eyes did not lie, he saw that smile. Why is he smiling? Kei thought.

“I’m sorry. I just figured you’d rather have no ability than to be given an ability with a burden that’s too heavy for you.”

Slowly, the man turned around. The instant Kei saw the man’s face, tears started rolling down his face. The man must have thought he’s stupid for crying like that out of nowhere. 

The man raised his hand, wanting to touch Kei. It took him a few seconds before his hand landed on Kei’s cheek. His touch was familiar, which made Kei cried even more. He himself doesn’t know what’s going on.

Who is this man? Why did he cry when he saw him? Why did his heart shattered to pieces? Who’s Kuroo Tetsurou and why did he paint that portrait that looks like Kei?

“I can’t see you… but something tells me that you’re very beautiful.” 

Kei didn’t notice it because it looks like the man was staring right into his eyes and he was standing, looking at the painting when he saw him… but the man…

The man was blind.

**Author's Note:**

> I just figured out I've been uploading my works in the wrong way that's why it's not in the latest stories but I fixed it now hehe. This is probably one of my fave works together with 'All This Time I Have Been Yours' and I hope you liked it! I also hope you figured out Kuroo's ability siqjjejwjs. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
